zoey101roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Graceyn Dobrev
Appearance *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Dark brown *Trademark: You tell me. Meh. There's nothing really special about me, is there? Some people tell me I'm beautiful or pretty, but to be honest, I don't see what's special about me to be honest. I'm more of just a regular looking person. But I look an awful like Nina Dobrev, don't I? My style is dark and light. Kinda a mixture. I have deep and dark clothes and light and 'cheery' ones. I dunno which ones I like more. The light ones please my father more and make me look bright and happy.. but the dark ones are awesome. Family Amy Dobrev Amy was my mom..till 4 years ago. She battled cancer for ten years, and I really miss her. She was super close to me, and I was happy and nice with her. After she died, I quit being like that. All of the people at school began teasing me and making cancer jokes. It hurts so much to hear about cancer, and it reminds me of my mom. Mark Dobrev Mark's my dad and he's.. filthy rich, and pays for my sister and I to go to topnotch schools. He's kinda nice.. but he's really busy most of the time. He's a good enough dad to check on me once in a while and see what's going on in the school and me, but I really don't know. Caroline Dobrev Caroline's my older sister by two years. She's a goody-two-shoes, and super nice. She was favored by Mother when she was alive, and she would always boast about that...when I saw her. We were tossed around from school to school all the time when we were young, but Mother always called, emailed and checked on her more. There were some days when she had a gazillion emails and I had none. So I kinda hate her, even though she's grown up. History This is a pretty boring section. I was born to Amy Lauren Brown, florist, and Mark Andrew Dobrev, inventor and lawyer, on October 17, 1995 at 3:27 AM. My sister and I were sent to topnotch schools since the beginning of time, and I never really had a chance to meet my family. Not like my sister or dad really cared, though. I took up my interest in horses at age 8, when I was at St. Bart Academy in Germany. (You heard me, Europe). There was a riding stable there, and horses just made me happy when everything else didn't. Weeks later, my dad realized I was really talented at horseback riding and sent me to a boarding school called Fairview. I dropped out though, because the math program was just too darn hard and I'm not very good at school stuff. My dad was disappointed, but I made him feel better by going to PCA. And yeah, I like it here. Personality Meh, I'm kinda rude, mean and sarcastic. But that's only because of Caroline and my mom's death. So blame Caroline. But, if you're one of my friends, and if you're nice to me, I'm nice :) I'm really smart and kinda a nerd, but if you call me that I'll punch you in the face...so don't. Heh. Relationships Christopher Stone Chris's my long distance boyfriend. Really long distance. We video chat and call each other a lot, but it's hard to mantain our relationship. He's over in New York..I'm in California. We're really different. He's a basketball player, I'm a horseback rider and singer. But we met when I was at a New York boarding school, and I was dating his brother at the time. After his brother (Ben) and I broke up, 6 months later, I started dating Chris. I really miss him, and like him a lot. Benjamin Stone Benjamin's my ex. He's Chris's brother, and I might seem like a douche, dating my ex's brother, but turns out, Ben was in a new relationship a week after I broke up with him- nothing compared to six months. Ben's a complete jerk, and a player. I regret ever dating him- and I did date him for 11 months, but don't ask about him (unless you're my roommate or close to me) because the truth is, he's an idiot and I regret knowing his name. Relationships with other Characters Zoey Brooks Ahh. Zoey. This chick is...alright. She's pretty nice and smart and everything, yeah. I don't know her that well, but she's better than some people I can name...*cough* Logan Reese Ugh. Can you spell annoying? He's a jerk. I really don't wanna tell you my real thoughts on him, because one time he tried to kiss me a long time ago and I slapped him so hard.. which I guess was mean, but whatever. Quinn Pensky Quinn's a bigger geek than some people I can name and more obsessed with academics and grades than most people. But oh well. Quinn's nice and we're friends. Lola Martinez Lola's one of my best friends. She's a great actress, which is..awesome I guess. Anyway, she's cool. I've always tolerated her but we became best friends a few months ago. Michael Barrett Well, he's kinda insane sometimes. But he's funny, not too nice, but nice. He's not a dork or anything but he's kinda geeky sometimes. He used to be my best guy friend but I kinda grew out of him. Chase Matthews He's nice, and one of my good friends. I tolerate him more than most people. We hasven't known each other for long, 'cuz he's always with Zoey. But oh well. Nicole Bristow Nicole's a nice girl, but she's kinda crazed. She's a bit ditzy. I kinda like how she's ditzy, but still manages to get decent grades and doesn't act like she's a bottle of soda exploding. Dana Cruz Dana sounds like someone I would like a lot and bond with. She isn't, though. She's not like me at all. Sporty and picks a fight with anyone she wants to. But I don't hate her. She's sort of cool, and we're friends to some advantage. James Garrett James's alright. He's kinda nice, I guess. But he annoys me....a lot. Sometimes. He's sort of too nice and optimistic. Very optimistic and nice is alright. Too optimistic or nice is just aplain annoying. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Original Characters